Well Worth It
by yellowdaisy
Summary: Luke and Lorelei still haven't made up from their fight. Luke calls and says that he needs to talk. YES LUKE is going to talk in full sentences, i know it seems out of character but...um...yeah. READ IT PLEASE!!! This is me begging on my knees pleading fo
1. The Talk

Lorelei had been sitting on her couch for two hours watching the clock; it seemed as if she has been watching the clock all day. Clocks, calendars, and planners, they were all her hideaway lately. It had been 6 months and 13 days since she had gotten into the fight with Luke. It was driving her insane thinking that she had lost her best friend that she had that was over the age of 18. Rory was a great, she was supportive she would walk 2 miles just to get coffee because she supported Lorelei in everything that she did, she always tried to give the best advice she had and most of the time it was right on the nose.  
  
Crying wasn't something Lorelei did often, but today it all had caught up with her, today was her and Luke's anniversary of when Lorelei and Rory had first entered the diner right after it had been opened for business. Lorelei could still recall the day.  
  
The bell above the door jingled and two shadows were painted on the floor one much larger than the other, they were joined at the hands. Lorelei watched the man at the counter as if she were intrigued by something. The man never looked up from his yellow legal pad that rested on the spotless diner counter; after a few minutes he dropped his pen and walked over to the two new figures that had entered his home. He never looked up but seemed to know where they were like a magnetic force that brought him to them. When the man finally looked up Lorelei saw young sincere eyes that told a story almost, he looked old but his eyes betrayed the thought. Those eyes were like young blue orbs that seemed like home that sheltered innocence. She had seen this man before but that was only when Mia ,the owner of the inn, and she had to get some tools to fix a broken sink at the hardware store that this roof had once sheltered. It seemed like those eyes hadn't changed in the years past.  
  
"What do you want?" The man asked in a gruff demanding voice.  
  
"Is that how you address paying customers?" Lorelei asked batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Because if you do then you aren't going to get very many returning customers."  
  
"Are you ordering or what?"  
  
"Well do you have coffee in this place?"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Well what else do you have? How about a menu?"  
  
"Nope, what do you usually eat?"  
  
"Coffee and pancakes"  
  
"What does she want?" The gruff unknown named man asked  
  
"The same thing."  
  
"And what does she want to drink?"  
  
"Coffee."  
  
"I am not serving coffee to a child."  
  
"Excuse me mister but I am six years old and I can read big girl books. I am not a child." The little girl sitting beside the elder women glared at him threw innocent blue orbs.  
  
"Okay fine you both can have coffee but I am only giving you" he said nodding at the little girl "one cup and you" He said turning to Lorelei. "You can have two"  
  
"But I always have three and mommy has six cups of coffee in the morning."  
  
"What? How can one person consume that much coffee in one morning.one day even and to give that much coffee to a child.you are killing too people and you don't even know it."  
  
"I am not killing anybody, coffee is our life source, that's just the way it is.but if you don't want to give it to us we will ask Sookie for it instead."  
  
"Whatever" the man walked away towards the counter and slightly turned and said "it will kill you some day you know"  
  
"That will be then, this is now. Coffee please ?"  
  
Lorelei sobbed as she recalled that day. She couldn't believe that Luke would even participate in an activity such as an anniversary of the first day of walking in to the diner. She remembered being thrilled the day that he agreed to celebrate it. Every year after that Luke had made a cake and set out an extra couple of bagels for hockey at the end of the night. Each year he would play bagel hockey on their anniversary and each year Lorelei was still shocked that he remembered and that he was participating in their special day.  
  
Lorelei hadn't meant those words to come out of her mouth. How could she have meant them especially to Luke, her Luke, her best friend Luke? The same Luke that she had been missing and apologizing to for that last couple months. Luke was her best friend; he kept her together when she was going to go off on a tangent because some boy kissed her daughters lips. He was the same Luke that put that same boy in a headlock because he had hurt Rory; he was the same Luke that made her a Santa burger, and a chuppa. She realized then that she couldn't lose him not because of a stupid fight over an accident. She wasn't going to let him leave her behind not after all they had been through together.  
  
Lorelei went to her room and changed out of her sweats that she had adorned for days; she stepped into the bathtub and took a quick shower. Minutes later she was dressed and ready to walk out the door. As she was searching for her keys the phone rang. 'Who would be calling her at 11pm' she picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lorelei?"  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"We need to talk." He said a little sternly.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Lorelei decided that is would be best to come to her house since Jess was probably home for the night and Rory was at Lanes. "You can come here is you want." She tried to act as nonchalant as possible. She was going to talk to Luke about everything tonight. And he seemed to have something on his mind as well.and he wanted to talk.which was unusual for him.  
  
"So then I will come over there."  
  
"Okay I'll see you in a few."  
  
"Alright." Lorelei hung up the phone and went to the kitchen to put a couple of bottles of water in the refrigerator. She then put the coffee beans next to the chopper and the Coffee maker. A few minutes later the bell rang at the front door. "Coming!" She yelled as she raced through the house. When she made it to the front door she hesitated in opening it. She smoothed out her shirt and ran her figures through her hair.  
  
This was the night that she was going to tell him how she felt whether or not he felt the same way.she had to tell him otherwise she would distance herself with doubts and 'what ifs'.  
  
When Lorelei opened the door she saw a newly showered Luke standing in front of her. She breathed deep taking in the scent of his after shave. A small smile began to tug at her lips as she etched the fragrance in her mind.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Oh yeah sure come on in" She moved away from the door and walked him into the kitchen. 'So far, so good. Nothing is totally weird yet. But what is it that he needs to talk about?' "So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well.as you know.today is our.well you know."  
  
"Anniversary" she finished for him.  
  
"Right. When you didn't come to the diner today...the cake that I make you every year.went to waste."  
  
"That's what you came here to talk about was a cake that was wasted?"  
  
"No, I just I don't know.you weren't there and well when you have an anniversary it is usually shared between a couple of people or a group and it wasn't the same with out you there." He stumbled with his words and stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
  
"So you missed me?" she asked flirtingly.  
  
"Yeah I guess I did." He said as his face got crimson. There was silence.he was expecting some kind of witty comment or something that would make him blush. But she was silent. "Are you okay.I mean I know that I don't say stuff like that all of the time.we ever, but I did."  
  
"Luke I have missed you for the last 6 months. I was going to go to the diner today because I remembered today.but I didn't want our day to be spoiled by us fighting or not talking." She finished and there was more silence. She decided to continue her thought. "Every time that I have said I was sorry I meant it. It wasn't just someway to get coffee or anything. I truly did mean that I was sorry. When I said those hurtful words I wasn't thinking rationally. My baby.the reason I get up every morning was in the hospital." She glared at him. "I understand why you are mad at me.but for so long?" she paused. "Luke?"  
  
"What?" it came out a little harsher than he had planned. He realized that and started over. "What Lorelei. What do you want to me to say? You not excepting jess is like you not excepting me. He is mine. He is my nephew."  
  
"I know that now Luke and the last thing in the world that I want to do is hurt your feelings. You are my best friend. You understand me. You help me."  
  
"But you should have know it months ago Lorelei" he was getting upset now. He drew in air and counted to ten silently.  
  
"Luke I can't change what happened 6 months ago. The only thing I can do is try to change what is going to happen.from this point on. What is going to happen from this point on?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Luke we need answers I can't go on living with out you talking to me. It is driving me crazy. Luke, I love you.you are my best friend. We had know each other for years and now we can't let this happen. We can't let everything we have worked for fall apart. I can't let that happen. I need you."  
  
"Did you just say that you love me?"  
  
"What"  
  
"Yeah I think you did."  
  
"Okay?" Lorelei didn't know what to say. Sure she loved him, as her best friend. Or did she love in a different way? In a non-platonic way? "Luke I need to know something."  
  
"What?" he said still kind of dumbfounded that Lorelei just said that she loved him.  
  
"Is it true? What they all say.is it true?"  
  
"What who say?"  
  
"The town"  
  
"What are they saying?"  
  
"That you love me. That you have wanted me for years.that I am too stupid to see it, well they don't exactly say stupid, but naïve, and that all I have to do is look in your eyes and I will see. I have looked in your eyes so many times.looking for it.to know if it were true."  
  
"After you looked into my eyes, what would you have done if it were true? If you say it, what would you do?"  
  
"Well I never got that far." She pondered for a minute. "Is it true?"  
  
Luke just stared at her. With the same look as before. He was never really mad at her he was just upset that she thought so lowly of him to say that he had allowed Rory to get hurt. He nodded slightly.still looking at her.  
  
Lorelei's eyes brightened when he nodded. She had wanted it to be there. When she said that she loved him it had slipped and she had to cover it with the best friend thing. She walked a few steps and looked up at him. She stood on her tippy toes, and kissed him. She.Lorelei Gilmore had just kissed the 'Ice Man'. Her Luke. God he tasted so good.  
  
Luke was shocked and he immediately tensed up. She pulled away before he was able to respond.  
  
"What was that for?" his tone had changed noticeably.  
  
"I love you.not just in the best friend way. I love you in the dating kind of way. I don't know for sure if you feel the same. You may feel it but you might not think it. I don't know, but I love you.you are one of the best people that have come in to my life.and I don't know if you feel the same or not but I had to take a chance. Okay so you don't feel the same. And I know that I am babbling but that is only because I am nervous and I don't know if you fell that same. See I already said that. So I am babbling."  
  
Luke silenced her with a kiss. She had said the three words that he had been waiting to here for so long. He never thought that he would hear them.  
  
This was going to take some time getting used to.but it was worth it. 


	2. The Next Day

~!~!~!~!~Hey Thank you so much for the reviews. This is the second part I guess. I wasn't going to do anymore but then decided hey why not.I need the practice anyways so may as well. So I don't own anything and this is my first posted fan fiction.  
  
So on with the story I hope that it is up to par! Thanks!!!!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
  
  
They soon broke away form their sweet but passionate kiss. Luke just stared at the women who had just opened up o him. Sure they had talked before but she had never shared any feelings deeper than whether or not Brad and Jennifer were good together or not. She was always on top of those things.Lorelei the human book of useless information, and he loved every part of her.  
  
She had just said the words that he had waited years for her to say. He had never said anything to her to that extent before. He was the shy lonely type. You know the wall flower at parties that he actually attended. The kid that sat in the back of the class reading, and actually doing his work. He was a lot like Rory when he was a kid. He just didn't have the whole ritzy fantasy part of it. He read and worked in a hardware shop from the age of 11. His whole life had changed when Lorelei Gilmore walked into his life.  
  
"Luke?" Lorelei was beginning to get worried. He had been staring at her for a while now and not saying anything, after there first kiss. "Luke are you okay?"  
  
"Huh?" he blinked and brought himself back to the Gilmore living room. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Better than fine, I'm in love."  
  
"Oh my God! Where are my keys? We have to get you to a hospital.you are saying romantic things. Did you fall and hit your head on your way here?" she asked as she ran around the house pretending to look for her keys.  
  
Luke followed her with his eyes as she moved gracefully yet forcefully around the living room.looking for keys. "No really Lorelei I love you too."  
  
Lorelei stopped running around like a tyrant. She suddenly got Goosebumps and a flip floppy feeling in her stomach. She turned and made eye contact with the most comfortable eyes. She loved looking into those eyes. She could tell when he was mad, sad, happy, tired and right now she could tell that he was in love.with her. She could tell because she had had that look in her eyes so many times before, just when she was near him.  
  
Lorelei sauntered over to the man in flannel. She placed he hands on his scruffy cheeks and smiled. She snaked her arms around his neck and leaned up. She headed toward his mouth and saw Luke close his eyes awaiting another kiss. She took a detour and whispered in his ear. "I love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luke woke up that morning with a spring in his step. We woke up extra early so that he could make special pancakes and coffee for Lorelei. He also needed to go to the florist to buy some flowers and little bud vases to go on all the tables at the diner. He would make sure to get daisies, yellow and white. As well as his favorite flowers, the sunflower.  
  
Luke went down stairs and ground up some of his special roast and started the pancake batter. He added strawberry extract and fresh strawberries. He then diced up some strawberries and let them marinate in sugar and fruit juice. That would be the special of the day. They were the pancakes that Luke saved for Lorelei's birthday. All year she would wait for them. But they had a new anniversary to celebrate now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lorelei woke up to the fresh cool morning air. She smiled as she looked into the sky and noticed that it was the first clear day she had actually seen in 6 months. Every other day she woke up dreading what would become of it. But not this morning, this morning was the start of a whole new chapter. If she were writing her biography this would be the next chapter entitled Love- the flannel man. Because really. He love was the flannel man. The man in the flannel. Luke. She loved Luke and he wore the flannel.  
  
Today was going to be the best Sunday ever. She hated Sundays. They were the day before you go to work, her last day to hang out with Rory. But not today. Not this Sunday this Sunday was going to be different. She and Luke were together now and they were in love. Well actually she didn't know if they were together. She just knew that they were in love. He had told her so in a very unluke like manner.  
  
She got out of her comfy bed and walked to her closet and got her robe. She was going to take a shower and use her good shampoo and conditioner and body wash that was saved for her dates. Not that she smelt like a goat the other days.but this was the special stuff, the stuff that Luke had gotten her for her birthday the year before. Then she was going to go to the diner and bug the hell out of him until she got her coffee.that sounded as good a plan as any. She would call Rory later and tell her to meet her at the diner after she went to Paris' house to work on a chemistry project.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luke was serving a lady with three kids when he got a very strange feeling in his stomach. It felt like butterflies. He could tell that she was on her way to the diner. He went to the counter and grabbed her cup and vase. He had a special vase just for her. It had large daisies and sunflowers in it. He had even tied a bow around it. He glanced out the window and saw the jeep as she parked. He went to the kitchen and brought out her plate that had pink pancakes but into bite size hearts and the strawberry sauce all over them. He went back to the counter and pretended to be pre occupied with a piece of yellow legal paper.  
  
He heard the bell on the door jingle letting him know that some one had entered his diner. He never looked up. He simply put the paper down, grabbed the pot of special Lorelei coffee, and walked to the table that he had prepared for her. He still hadn't made eye contact with her. He knew that she would have a shocked look on her face.  
  
When he finally did look up he saw her crying.  
  
"Lorelei what's wrong?" he asked in a voice full of concern.  
  
"You." She said through weeps.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"This, the flowers, the hearts, and the coffee."  
  
"I am so sorry I thought that it would all be good. You know I did it for you." He said getting angry.  
  
"I know." Lorelei smiled and stood up. She hugged him and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you so much. Thank you."  
  
Luke was shocked he thought that he had done something wrong. He pulled away from her. "Don't ever do that again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought that I had done something wrong. You can't cry like that and not tell a guy that you are crying tears of happiness."  
  
Lorelei looked around and noticed that the whole diner was watching them as if they were on stage. "Your food is getting cold!" she announced. Everyone turned back to their food, but kept looking at them from the corner of their eyes.  
  
Luke hated the attention, but then he looked back to Lorelei and decided that she was well worth it. 


	3. The Date

Hey thank you so much for pointing out my mistake. I fixed it so that it would be correct. I still don't own anything and if I did.do you really think that I would be posting it at all?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Lorelei was finished with her breakfast, she walked up to the counter and hopped up on to a stool. She just sat there looking at Luke as he made a new pot of the special coffee. She watched as he moved gracefully from the coffee maker to the toaster and back again preparing plates for the other costumers. She loved to watch the way he moved. He had a rhythm about him, a routine that was never altered. She loved that about him. With him she had at least one organized thing in her life.  
  
"Ech hum." She cleared her throat.  
  
"Yes Lorelei?" he asked not turning around. If he did then she would see the smile that was on his face that he was finding very hard to contain. That was one of the things he loved about her. Even when he was in the worst mood she could brighten it up with a quip or just being there.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing.yet.why?" he asked turning around and pouring coffee into her vat.  
  
"Well I was thinking that we could go out to Hartford tonight to the winter carnival."  
  
"Why would you think that? You know that I hate those types of things."  
  
"I thought that maybe you would go this one time, just because you love me."  
  
"I knew that I would regret admitting that one day."  
  
"You regret it? I will keep that in mind the next time you are thinking something dirty."  
  
"You know what I meant, crazy women. You know I love you but why do I have to subject my self to things that I hate just because of you?"  
  
"You don't I was only asking. I could always call my New York boyfriend or my Hartford boyfriend and one of them would go with me." Lorelei said matter of factly.  
  
"Okay I'll go but only because I don't like to be out of your bad graces because you are hell to deal with when you are moody."  
  
"Hey I resent that statement. Now I don't think that I want you to go with me."  
  
"Oh poo. And I was looking so forward to it to."  
  
"Shut-up and kiss me. I have to go to work soon." Luke obliged how could he not? He loved this women despite her many imperfections and quirks. He would do anything to keep her happy. He had spent too much time trying to get her to notice him not to want to make her happy now that he had her. He also loved her because she was comfortable, he could be himself around her. There wasn't a mask, she already knew it all. She knew that he was 'Butch Danes' in high school; she knew that he was still a trekkie at heart.  
  
"So I will come by the dinner tonight around 5 okay."  
  
"Okay but we can't leave until about 5:30 because jess has to work at Wal-mart for a few hours after school so I have to wait until he can come watch the dinner."  
  
"Okay that will give me plenty of time to eat, and drink coffee!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh the Ferris wheel..I want to go." Lorelei whined. She let go of Luke's hand and ran toward the flashing ride. She stood in line waiting her turn. When it was her turn to go on she noticed that Luke wasn't standing next to her. "You aren't going to make a pretty girl go on the ride all by herself are you?"  
  
"Lorelei you know I hate carnival rides." He stuffed his hands in his pocket.  
  
"Luke please. I'll be your best friend."  
  
"You already are."  
  
"Well I will give you a thousand kisses."  
  
Luke started to walk towards the ride. He handed the man at the gate the 5 tickets that it required and sat next to her. The man closed the heavy blue door and the wheel began to turn. Luke started to feel queasy and he looked at Lorelei she was smiling and laughing and waving to little kids below her. It brought a smile to his lips to know that he had mad her happy just being on the ride with her. His stomach began to settle and he realized that she was well worth any pain that he might endure later on in there relationship. As long as she was happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry that it is so short but I am already bored with it I just can't just let it go I like to finish things once I start them. So thanks for the reviews and for sitting threw the story( 


End file.
